Dissidia Kingdom Hearts: War's Drive Remix
by Apprentice To Fantasy
Summary: During the Mark of Mastery Test, Sora lost his heart to Darkness before he was saved by Riku. But no one knew that in the process that, Roxas somehow got separated from Sora's heart. Now with little memory of Sora and his friends, Roxas will discover a new unknown power as a Warrior of Cosmos. Cameos from several other series appearing.


_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: Welp, here's the base chapter with answers with here. Anyway, on to the disclaimer._

_This particular story is adopted by Bighead98 and it __starts in an alternate world of Dissidia. It will have anime and game worlds and characters appearing in it. I swear I will do my best to make it as_ _entertaining as possible for you to enjoy. I will do requests. I do not own Dissidia or any other work appearing in this fanfiction. I own OCs and original worlds though._

* * *

War's Drive

In the beginning, there was only darkness before the light surfaced, creating the balance. And from that balance, came two beings.

Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony residing from the light…

Chaos, the God of Discord residing from the Darkness…

Both beings had different goals for the world that would often clash with one another's, leading to conflict. Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength, it was believed their conflict would last forever. In realization of this, they gathered warriors reigning from all lands, different worlds, and dimensions to lead them into savage war. The conflict had yet to be ceased even to this day. But…

* * *

Location: Order's Sanctuary

On her throne, Cosmos is focusing on her powers when a disturbance strikes her.

"This feeling is…" was all she could describe it because this feeling was the essence of nothingness. It was peculiar. A odd feeling such as nothingness had reached this world. She wondered if this feeling was the sign of a new warrior. She hoped that it was a warrior for her forces.

"Does something trouble you Cosmos?" Warrior said as he noticed her attention was elsewhere. Warrior was a young man with long silver hair, clad pale blue and gold armor with twin gold horns on his helmet and a long khaki cape. Out of all of her warriors, Warrior was the most loyal of them all. Cosmos gazed at the question warrior, smiling at his concern.

"It's just that... new warriors has arrived on this world." She answered. Warrior gasped for a second, internally surprised that warriors from other worlds have arrived. Warrior was confident that the warriors they had left were all they got for the rest of the conflict.

"Warriors? Are they with us or..." Warrior trailed off. Cosmos already knew the answer to his question.

"Neither. They are unaligned." She answered.

"...I see." Warrior said. He turned around and started to walk away from the sanctuary.

"Are you going to find these warriors?" Cosmos asked, already knowing what he was planning on doing. "It is alright. The other warriors will meet ours soon enough. Though, they will also run into Chaos."

"...I understand. I trust that our comrades will find them soon enough. I could only hope that they chose to help us in our cause." Warrior said before he walked away to find these warriors.

* * *

Location: Edge of Discord

Chaos also senses the unknown change the balance. Garland, Chaos' right hand man, notices his uneasiness and becomes curious.

"Chaos, what is the matter?" Garland questioned.

"It seems… that new players have entered the game." Chaos stated with uncertainty at first. The God of Discord then smirked at this feeling. A feeling such as odd as nothingness was the sign of a new warrior, one unlike the previous ones. Garland was obviously puzzled at this.

"What can this mean, Lord Chaos?" Garland asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Chaos turned his head to Garland and replied," It means this war will end sooner than we thought. MUCH sooner."

With that Garland turned and walked away to ponder what will happen in the future.

Thus began the new chapter in a certain Nobody's unknown existent life. Little did he know that he had company.

* * *

Location: Lunar Subterrane

Empty eyes woke from their slumber, taking in the scenery before them. The owner of the eyes rose from the ground, slumber leaving him. The owner of said eyes was a young teen. He had auburn spiked neck length hair, violet eyes, and light olive skin. He wore a black shirt with red ends under a white hooded vest with dark lines, dark baggy and slightly ruffled pants with a silver line going down at the side, a red shoulder bag with white linings, and black shoes with red stripes and white soles. Strapped to his back was a sword.

The said sword had a notched blade with a dark red hue to it and flame engravings on it. The guard is formed like a claw which clutches the wielder's hand protectively and at the same time clutches at the blade. Its grip is wrapped with silver leather. Its pommel bears a single piece of amber.

In the middle of the calm and silent area, his empty eyes looked around the area, finding nothing but a dark sky that hovered above him and heading deep into the horizon,white rock cliffs and mountains in the distance, and a pure white moon shining it radiance upon the area. He looked at the moon, entranced by its beauty. He realized that he didn't know where he was and how he got here in the first place.

He soon muttered to no one in particular, "Where am I?"

Little did he know, someone had noticed him and was now approaching him from behind. Their intent was unknown, but it had one common goal of dragging the poor teen into a war he was unaware of.

* * *

Yeah, I think I'll just end it at that. Anyways, I adopted this from Bighead98 about a month ago. Sorry I took long. I really got little inspiration for this, so I decided to make the next chapters of this out of pieces of my Quattuordecim fanfic I deleted. So, this is basically a fusion of both fanfics. This is gonna be a sixth story I'll be trying out, so try to support it as much as you can on this. Anyway, comments and such, let them be heard.


End file.
